Mangel & Rubius: Youtubers en el amor
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: ATENCION: La historia no es mia. YAOI. #FUJOSHIS #Rubius


**Narrado desde el punto de vista de Rubius. **

Después de la llamada miré a Raspberry que me había arañado al asustarse cuando me levanté corriendo por el sonido del móvil. Jodido Mangel. Jodida Raspberry. Y lo más importante, ¿qué es lo que me iba a contar con tanto misterio? Decidí levantarme y darme una ducha, así que eso hice. La verdad es que Mangel llevaba raro varios días…

Hacía bastante que dejó de salir con nosotros por las noches, salía por la mañana temprano, y encima no contaba nada, ni en el trabajo en Boomerang, ¿qué coño le pasaba? Salí de la ducha y me fui a secarme y vestirme. Bueno… De todas formas… ¿qué me importaba? Bueno, me importaba por el hecho de que me había ido a vivir con él pensando que todo sería barcos y putas al vivir con tu mejor amigo, al final he acabado con un gato gordo en mi regazo y un desconocido que vive en mi casa, bueno, nuestra casa.

Miro a Raspberry que me mira tumbada en mis piernas y me pongo a hacerle mimos.

-Que gatita más mona tengo, ains que gatita - y me muerde la mano- que grosera eres…

Me levanto cogiendo las llaves, el móvil y la cartera y salgo de casa. Cuando iba llegando a Sol fui sacando el móvil de los bolsillos torpemente. Joder, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Bueno, tal vez era por la gran variedad de cosas que se me pasaban por la cabeza que podía llegar a decirme… Que se iba del piso, que se volvía a su pueblo y se quedaba allí, o una locura que se me pasaba por la cabeza, que estuviese loquito por mí.

Y la razón por la que pensaba eso era sencilla, la última noche que Mangel salió con nosotros fue después de grabar el beso fingido delante de todos los de boomerang, fue extraño, noté a Mangel de otra forma aquel día, aunque de verdad esperaba que solo fueran imaginaciones mías y no fuese real, esperaba que fuese mentira, ya que yo no era de ese grupito… A mi me gustan más dos tetas que a un tonto un lápiz. Ci, estaba muy seguro de ello.

Cuando me planté delante de Sol, Mangel no estaba, tal y como me esperaba, así que empecé a llamarlo. Justo cuando sonaba me quedé mirando como una pareja se besaba de espaldas a mí. Por díos, que los hoteles en Madrid no son tan caros…después, cuando me di cuenta de que era Mangel me quedé sin creérmelo, WTF? No reaccioné hasta que el tono de los gritos de Mangel llamándome sobrepasaban el teléfono. Me acerqué a ellos mirando más a la chica que a Mangel.

-¿Pero que coño? -dije aun mirando a la chica.  
-A ve' Rubiuh deja que te explique. Miré entonces a Mangel.  
-No, si no me tienes que explicar nada, ni que fuésemos pareja o algo, o peor, su padre -dije señalándola.

Ella directamente me miró con su cara de asco particular, ahora lo entendía, se estaba quedando con Mangel, aprovechándose de él o algo, porque no era normal.

-Me tenías preocupado, creí que te pasaba algo serio.

Ella cogió el brazo de Mangel y se aferró a él.

-¿Ves como lo entendería?

-No, no, no entiendo nada, fuera bitch -y me metí entre ellos quitándole del brazo de Mangel- no os pongáis romanticones delante mía eh, además antes de ser tu pareja es mi mejor amigo.

Me cago en la puta. ¿Desde cuándo Mangel y Laura estaban saliendo? Pensé que acabaría con Panda.

-A ver Rubén, o lo entiendes o lo entiendes -me dijo ella.  
-O lo entiendes o lo entiendes -dije yo imitándola y poniendo muecas- no vengas aquí pretendiendo quitarme a mi amigo.

Aquello me tocaba las pelotas más de lo norma, ¿a qué venía esta ahora? Desde que llegó a Boomerang o ligaba con Panda o conmigo, ¿ahora está con Mangel? No le veo ninguna lógica, pero lo que me tocaba los huevos era el tema de que me quisiese quitar a mi mejor amigo, o al menos así lo veía yo.

-Vale, Mangel, dejaros de tonterías.

Llegué a pensar que era una broma y los de Boomerang se estaban quedando conmigo.

-¿Dónde está la cámara? –dije mirando a todos lados.  
-Que no eh broma Rubiuh –me dijo Mangel.  
-No, si supongo, porque le has metido la lengua hasta la garganta hace 5 minutos…

Los dos se miraron y suspiraron, cada vez estaba más y más incómodo, no pegaba nada ahí y quería irme… esto iba a ser muy raro.

-Mira… creo que sobre un poco aquí Mangel, así que mejor me voy a casa, eh, así grabo el vídeo de hoy…  
-Pero Rubiuh… -dijo cuando yo había empezado mi camino.

WTF? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido todo esto sin enterarme? ¿Y por qué me molestaba? Sí, me molestaba más de lo normal, era mi mejor amigo y últimamente lo había notado distante y encima por una tía… Por Laura… Solo esperaba que fuese una broma.

Cuando llegué a casa Raspberry se acercó corriendo a mí y pasó entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa Raspberry? Tú nunca me vas a dejar por un gato, ¿a qué no? –dije cogiéndola.

Me fui a mi cuarto con ella corriendo detrás de mí y me tiré en la cama bocabajo mirando el móvil y esperando que Mangel me mandase un mensaje diciéndome: Era bromita, ¡jajá! Ahora en serio… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el hecho de pensar que iba a estar más lejos de mí?


End file.
